All of the Things She Doesn't Say (and a Few That She Does)
by hbomba
Summary: Post-episode 3x08-I'll be honest with you, this missing Doccubus scene is all sex.


Title: All of the Things She Doesn't Say (and a Few That She Does)

Author: h-bomba

Rating: M

Words: 1,565 (complete)

Episode: Post-3x08-Missing #doccubus scene-(it's sex)

Bo was finally getting that nap she had wished for hours earlier. Before she had gone to Dark hillbilly hell with a crying Fae and a crushing Valkyrie. She stretched into Lauren's couch and drifted deeper still.

She had really let Lauren down. Preparing for the Dawning had really started eating into her downtime. When she first arrived and couldn't find Lauren she assumed she had gone on without her. That was until she found the award sitting next to an open bottle of champagne-only the best for Lauren. Bo handled the award carefully. It had Lauren's name engraved in the glass and Bo felt a pang of pride swelling in her chest. Four glasses of champagne later, Bo's head was swimming and she was suffering from a severe case of couch-lock..

The door creaked as it swung open, Bo roused slowly as Lauren stumbled into her quarters. Upon seeing Bo spread out on her couch, Lauren approached her quietly. She sat on the edge of the cushion in front of Bo and brushed the hair from her forehead. A few moments passed and Bo felt Lauren's breath on her cheek before her lips pressed onto her forehead.

If Bo kept her eyes closed she could diffuse the situation easily, waking in the morning and skulking away while Lauren slept it off, but Bo never took the easy way out. She opened her eyes slowly, prepared for Lauren to read her the riot act.

"I can't believe you're here," Lauren whispered like a child full of awe as she looked down on her. Bo realized Lauren was far from sober and that might save her from the awful conversation that she knew was brewing between them.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry," Bo started, placing her hands on Lauren's.

"No," Lauren shook her head, a little off-kilter as she did so.

Bo sat up, holding her head. "This whole Dawning thing is a real drag. I should have been here tonight."

Lauren's expression turned sad as she sat silently with Bo. "It's okay," she said finally and if it was possible, Bo felt worse than she did before. Bo had made a terrible mess of the situation and Lauren's brave face was looking tired and blue. "You know, I went out with another scientist tonight. And as exhilarating as it was to discuss my work, I just wanted you to come up behind me and make a joke about it." Lauren sighed drunkenly. "I just wanted you, Bo." Bo put an arm around her shoulder and pulled Lauren into her side. "Where were you?"

"It's a long story."

"It's always a long story," Lauren protested.

"Yes, and it's not even that interesting," Bo deadpanned.

"I highly doubt that," Lauren fired back.

"Let's just say that I am sick of Trick and his tests," Bo sighed.

Lauren pulled away from Bo and sat back on her heels, looking into Bo's eyes. "I wish I could help."

"You are, you do," Bo reaffirmed.

"Trick has been so secretive about these tests-it's like he doesn't want me involved."

Bo knew the reason Lauren was being excluded-her humanity-but couldn't bear to tell her. For someone who said he was supportive of her relationship with Lauren, Trick changed his tune almost immediately when the Dawning arose.

Lauren set a hand on Bo's thigh. Almost immediately Bo began playing with Lauren's lithe fingers. She smiled.

"Bo," Lauren said sweetly. "What aren't you telling me?"

That she kissed Tamsin, that Trick really has no use for humans, that she just spent the entire day on a scavenger hunt for a sobbing Fae? Shit. Think Bo, think.

"Nothing," Bo said, not her best cover-up job but it would have to do.

"Lately, I feel like we're drifting apart," Lauren said quietly.

"No, Lauren, we're good. I've just been a little distracted."

She touched Bo's face reverently. "I miss you."

In that moment, Bo realized that Lauren wasn't talking about what happened tonight anymore, she was talking about their flagging sex life. Things had become quite platonic since Bo had started outsourcing her healing but even Bo was getting tired of the nameless random encounters in bathroom stalls and janitor closets.

Lauren exhaled and Bo could smell a cornucopia of liquor on her breath. Lauren's date to the after party must've been trying for something more than scientific conversation. Bo leaned forward and captured her lips. Lauren started to protest but gave up almost immediately. Her hands pushed into Bo's hair as she pressed her into the couch. Bo planted both hands on the cushions behind Lauren's head and kissed her again, this time urgently.

Bo's hands were at her waist now, pulling at her dress. When suddenly, it occurred to her that Lauren had dressed up for her and she hadn't stopped to appreciate her. Bo broke away. "Your dress is amazing." She smoothed a hand over her hip. "Show me."

Lauren stood, straightening the dress. She looked at Bo shyly as she drank her in. "You're so beautiful," Bo found herself saying without giving it a second thought. It was true, Lauren was take-your-breath-away-beautiful and even Bo couldn't hide what she felt.

"The shoes make the dress," Lauren said, turning to shuffle off to find them.

"You make the dress," Bo said, snatching her wrist and pulling her back onto the couch. Bo began kissing her neck.

It wasn't long before the still-tipsy Lauren was whispering her name and Bo was unzipping the dress to end all dresses. She slipped the dress from Lauren's shoulders, exposing her breasts.

Lauren stood to let the dress fall the floor. Bo was enraptured by the gesture as Lauren stood awkwardly nude, save a pair of panties and a shy smile before her. Bo's stomach did back flips at the sight of her. Jesus, she thought, this was a long time coming and Bo wasn't sure if she was going to make it.

Bo stood and pressed her body against Lauren. It was Lauren who pulled her top over her head and slid a hand between Bo's thighs to unbuckle the thigh holster. Bo let out a shaky breath. Lauren dropped the holster on the floor and unbuttoned Bo's pants.

It wasn't like Bo to lose it so fast, to be held at another's mercy so readily. Except when that person was Lauren. Now, after weeks of no contact, that dress, that shy smile, her proximity all conspired to derail Bo. She stepped out of her pants, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor and looked up at Lauren. "I want you," Bo nearly growled at her, instead sounding more like a stifled groan. Taking Lauren's hand, she pulled her along until they were making their way up the stairs to Lauren's bedroom.

When they hit the sheets, Bo was a woman possessed. Her hands roamed Lauren's body unapologetically, her mouth following in suit. She lavished in the blonde's beauty and in no time Bo was moving over her, the push and pull of her hips dragging Lauren along for the ride. Her lips covered Lauren's earlobe, her breath hot, blowing across the whorls of her ear when she spoke. "I love you," Bo gasped as Lauren held her hips against her, the pressure was maddening. She wasn't one for impromptu declarations of love but today Bo felt overwhelmed by her love, by Lauren.

Lauren fell back into her pillow, a smile playing on her lips as she looked up at Bo who cradled her face in her hands and kissed her possessively. Bo trailed a hand down Lauren's body and between them. She gasped at the contact. It was the silky slide of fingers that coaxed a moan from Lauren and Bo was undone. Her hips jumped, this exquisite grind kept her persistently rocking against Lauren, who shivered eagerly. In the moments of release one thing was always true. You feel more than you want to. If she had no grasp on the depth of her love for Lauren, she did now. Her heart raced, half from orgasm, the other for the panic that loving Lauren incited. But in the early morning hours, her eyes sparkled in the dusky shadows of her bedroom and Bo, warmed by release, fell in love again.

It was an hour before either Bo or Lauren spoke. They both lay silently awake, wrapped in each other's arms.

"So you went out with a scientist… does she rock a lab coat like you do?" Bo said, finally.

"He," Lauren smirked. "And were I into that sort of thing, I'd think he was very handsome, charming, even."

Bo propped her head up on a hand. "How many drinks did Prince Charming buy for you?" Bo pressed.

"All of them," Lauren groaned, holding her head.

"I rest my case." Bo tried to sound official.

"And what case is that?" she needled Bo.

"That Science Guy had more on his mind than science," she groused.

"Who could blame him? You said so yourself, that dress is fabulous," Lauren grinned.

Bo chewed her lip for a moment. "I'm just mad I wasn't the one on your arm."

Lauren snatched Bo's hand and pressed her lips against it. "That makes two of us."

Fin.


End file.
